It All Started With
by Rubiibi
Summary: An unrequited romance. A random meeting. That can change my whole life... With that started a new chapter in my life. How can a meeting between two different people can one persons life? Kuutau Now on Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Hey people! This is Rubii! With my first Shugo Chara fanfiction!  
This story is not set in the same universe or world. No chara's just pure human beings. Oh yeah I think I'll add this ahem… kuutauamutorimagihikoyairitadaoc and a hell lot of people crushing on other people(no there will not be any stacks on). **

**Ages: Ikuto: 21, Utau: 19, Kuukai: 17, Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase: 16, Yaya: 15, Kairi: 14  
(I only made the ages according to the manga and added a few years… or at least I hope I did…)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shugo Chara Amu and Ikuto would've gotten together yoinks ago. **

**Also:**

_People's thoughts_

**Bumbumbidum bumbumbidumbum – it's a paragraph breaker**

**Prologue: Sinking isn't so bad…**

_There was this blonde haired girl who walked through the park and along the fountain. There was something strange about her, but that is none of my concern…_

**Bumbumbidum bumbumbidumbum…**

_Why? It's not fair. I spent my whole life trying to impress him. I tried to be perfect for him. I loved him more than anyone else in the whole entire world! But… he rejected me and decided to date __**her**__._

I sighed.

_People say you're supposed to cherish your life… But how can I cherish something that has been so unfair!? When it's been so… wrong, and not even truthful? What more to life is there?_

I stopped walking and looked up. I saw the midnight blue lake and the moon's reflection. I closed my eyes and breathed.

_It was such a beautiful place. This place was perfect. _

I sat down at the edge of the wharf and let my toes touch the water. It was time. Just before I was about to push myself into the water I heard a loud male voice from behind me.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing!?"

I turned my head around and saw a brown haired boy holding a few paper brown bags filled with pork buns. He looked taller than me but I knew that he was younger.

_Quick think of an excuse,_ "I was going for a swim."

"Not in that."

I felt my eyebrow twitch. This guy was really annoying.

"Then what do you think I was doing?"

"I think the answer's obvious. You were gonna drown yourself."

"Yes I'm that stupid." I said sarcastically.

He didn't say anything but just stared at me. So I thought it was time for me to shoo him away.

"Oi You can g-"

"Hey now I know who you are!" I raised an eyebrow. How did he know who I was?

"You're Utau Hoshina! The rising star in the entertainment business! You're debut song was Meikyuu Butterfly!" Damn I forgot that I was a star, it's going to be harder to get rid of him.

"Yes I am. So can yo-"

"I never thought someone like you would commit suicide." _Why? Because I have a big house and lots of money? "_On T.V you looked so strong, As if nothing could bring you down. Singing was your life, and nobody could stop you from doing what you like." He blushed then turned his face away. "But what do I know I'm just some random guy that walked by."

I stared at him, he was right. I always thought that I was singing for him, trying to impress him. But now I know that I was singing for me, the stage was my home and no one could take that away from me. I don't know what happened but the words he just said gave me the will to keep living.

"No it's okay. You just helped me realize my true reason for singing. Thank you."

He quickly turned his head around.

"Ehh? Really?"

"Yep, thank you."

I got up and walked passed him. His mouth was agape and his eyes were small dots. I giggled and continued walking. That was until he shouted at me.

"HEY! WAIT!"

I heard footsteps coming closer, so I stopped and turned around.

"What do want?"

"I know your name but you don't know mine and well I thought that it was rude of me to not tell you my name. So I was thinking we introduce ourselves again." He mumbled.

"Okay… Hi my name is Utau Hoshina, _although that is my stage name… _I'm a 19 year old singer, I debuted when I was 14 with the song 'Meikyuu Butterfly' and have already sung five years for Easter which my parents own and manage. Also I have one older brother."

He grinned, "Hey! You didn't have to say so much!"

"Well you did say to introduce ourselves." I said smirking in his direction.

He pouted then said, "Well then, my name is Kuukai Souma. I'm 17 years old and am currently attending my last year of high school I hope to get a sport's scholarship in England. My favourite sports are soccer, basketball, snowboarding and surfing…actually I like all sports. Also I have four very annoying older brothers."

After Kuukai's long introduction we just stood in awkward silence. There was nothing more for us to say.

_What the hell am I doing? If I'm going to be doing nothing I may as well be at home…_

"Well Kuukai it was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other again someday." I said then walked off.

"Hey! Wait!" Kuukai shouted.

I could feel my eyebrows twitch again. What in the world does he want now? I continued walking forward ignoring what he had just said.

"Hey you're being rude you now that?"

I just swished my hand in the air and continued walking forward.

"Well I was thinking of buying you something to eat."

Was he hitting on me? This boy has guts I tell you, maybe if I said yes he would leave me alone?

"Fine. I have dinner with you."

I turned to see Kuukai with a goofy grin displayed on his face.

"Great! I know a great place to eat. Come with me."

With that he grabbed my arm and dragged me off into the far distance.

This sure was a change. Just 10 minutes ago I was prepared to die. And now, I am ready for the future and what may come with it.

I smiled softly and waited for the future.

**Well how was it? Please give me feedback! I'd really like to know how my story's going and whether or not it was good? Also I'd like to add this.**

**I was looking through the community section for Shugo Chara and I couldn't find any communities for Kuutau and Rimaghiko (fave pairings along with Amuto) so I decided to create one for Kuutau. It's called Ramen is Love, if you'd like to add your Kuutau stories just give me a message kay?**

**Rubiibi out.**


	2. Don't take Girls so Lightly Kuukai

**Well here it is Chapter 1. Thanks to all that reviewed. I'll try to update weekly… I've already got the next few chapters written out/ thought out. Thanks for supporting this story and have a great day.**

**Also if someone's talking and then there's italic i.e **"MY BROTHER'S OCCASIONALLY A JERK _and a perv_ BUT STILL TAKES HIS GIRLFRIEND SOMEWHERE REALLY FANCY!" **it means that they're thinking the italic part while talking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, P-Pit does. GO P-Pit you rock!**

**Chapter 1: Don't take girls so lightly Kuukai…**

I stared at the 'restaurant' that guy had taken me to…

"WHERE ARE WE!?" I shouted at Kuukai

He grinned "We're at dinner."

My mouth hung open. I stared at the shop the turned to Kuuaki and yelled at him more, "YOU TAKE GIRL'S HERE FOR DINNER!?"

He shrugged, "Occasionally. Sometimes I go to other ramen shops"

I stared at him more, "WHO TAKES A GIRL TO A RAMEN SHOP!? MOST GUYS TAKE THEIR GIRLFRIENDS TO A FANCY RESTAURANT! MY BROTHER'S OCCASIONALLY A JERK _and a perv_ BUT STILL TAKES HIS GIRLFRIEND SOMEWHERE REALLY FANCY!"

He frowned, "Hey! I'm on a low budget and don't you at least appreciate me taking you on a date?"

I sighed, this boy is never going to get a girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. You're right I should be thankful that you treated me to dinner. And also ra-"

"And that I prevented you from drowning." He said smirking right at me.

I glared at walked right up to him, "listen you never tell anyone what happened today. Not a single word about me trying to drown myself. You got it?" I said in my most threatening voice.

I could see Kuukai shiver, the shakily said "Right. You got it"

"Great!" I said while smiling, "Let's eat some ramen."

Then I walked in the ramen shop. I looked around and went up to the counter, "Hey mister. I want salty, stiff noodles with egg topping."

"Err okay, one tonkoutsu for the pretty lady." Said the manager.

"Hey! I want one too."

"Sure. Two bowls of tonkoutsu."

Kuukai and I walked over to the nearest free table. He sat on one side and I sat on the opposite side. When we were seated properly I saw Kuukai staring at me with a puzzled look.

"What? It's rude to stare."

"Sorry it's that I thought you hate ramen."

"No I just don't like how you put little thought into your dinner choices."

I said and I swear I saw his eyelid twitch for a second. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"Fine. You know what Utau?"

"What do I know?"

"I challenge you to a ramen eating competition."

Suddenly the ramen shop was silent and all eyes were on us.

_Crap! Kuukai what have you done?_

"Ojii-san! This girl and I are having a competition to see who can eat the most ramen in ten minutes!" Kuukai yelled across the shop.

"Wait! I never- oh forget it you're on Kuukai. Ojii-san can you be the judge and could someone keep a track of the time?"

"Sure I'll be glad to." The manager said.

"I have a stop watch I'll set it for ten minutes okay?" a kind man on table 5 said.

"Thanks." I said sweetly to the man on table 5. "You're going down Kuukai."

He grinned, "Not on my life will I lose to you."

We took our places and the manager's wife set a bowl of tonkoutsu in front of us. We looked at the manager and we both nodded as if to say we were ready. The manager turned to the time keeper and nodded.

The time keeper raised his arms and shouted, "On your marks. Get set. EAT!!!!"

**Ten minutes later…**

Kuukai and I were both on our last bowl when the time keeper shouted "STOP!!!"

Both Kuukai and I dropped our chopsticks and waited for the results while the manager our bowls and measured our last bowl to see how much of that we had finished.

We both stared in silence as well as everyone in the shop. We were all eagerly awaiting the results of the competition. The silence was broken when the manager coughed. Suddenly all eyes were upon him.

"I have the results of the match." Everyone stood and sat in silence as the manager spoke. "Today is an amazing day as we have two new records for 'THE WALL FO FAME'." At that moment the manager pointed dramatically at the wall full of pictures, there was one for the person who eat the most ramen, who ate the longest, those who had won previous ramen competition and of celebrities who had eaten at this store. "Today with a record breaking of eating 23 and a half bowls was…. BOTH OF YOU!"

Everyone started clapping for us and the manager spoke, "Today we celebrate the new record of who ate the most bowls of ramen and for the first time ever we have a tie in a ramen eating competition."

I stared at Kuukai and smiled. He stared for a second then smiled back with his humongous grin. Everyone walked up to us and started to congratulate us for such a feat. After shaking hands with everyone we sat down and sighed in relief. Sure I liked ramen but that was tiring.

The manager walked up to us and asked, "Hey could we take a photo of you for 'THE WALL OF FAME'?"

"Of course you can." Kuukai and I answer at the same time.

"JINX!" He yelled.

"Under the roof!" I shouted back.

"What!?" he asked.

"Under the roof means it bounces of the roof somewhere else."

"What!? That doesn't even make sense!? Aww forget it. Let's take that picture."

"Okay I'm going to need you guys to be relatively close hold a bowl of ramen." The manager said.

"What do you mean by relatively close?" I asked.

"It means you'll need to be touching each other."

I stared at Kuukai and he stared back. We had only met an hour ago, and we are expected to touch each other?

"But that doesn't matter because you're dating!" That manager said with a smile on his face, and I also heard murmurs of "that's true" and "aww aren't they just the cutest couple?"

Both Kuukai and I turned to each other and sighed. How could they confuse us as a couple? Nether less we stood next to each other holding a bowl of ramen in our hand and at that moment Kuukai swung his free arm on my shoulder and the shutter closed.

What had Kuukai just done? He was a dead man.

"Aww… such a cute couple." The manager said with sparkles in his eyes, he was really freaking me out… "Could you guys wait awhile while we develop the photo for you to sign? It'll only take a few minutes."

"Sure. No probs." Kuukai answered with a smile on his face. That was when I realised that he still had his arm around me. I used my hands to swing his arm off. Then we sat back down and in silence once again.

"Man that was interesting."

"Hey it was your idea."

"So true."

More silence.

"Hey. Utau!"

"Yeah."

"We're friends now right?"

"I guess. Why?"

He blushed and turned his face away.

"N-n-no reason."

"Oh, okay."

Silence again.

"Actually!" Kuukai yelled. I half jumped, that was not expected.

"Yeah?"

"Iwaswonderingifwecouldexchangemobilenumbers." Kuukai mumbled really fast.

"What? Say it **slower** and **louder**." I said emphasising the slower and louder.

He sighed. "I said I was wondering if we could exchange mobile numbers."

I stared at him, "that's it? There's no reason to get embarrassed about that."

"Hey!" He yelled and jumped out of his seat.

I smiled and Kuukai relaxed. "Sure give me your mobile."

I gave him mine and he gave me his. We entered each other number in and saved ourselves. Then we handed back the mobiles and silence was in the air again. Doesn't this guy know how to strike a conversation?

The silence was filled when Kuukai's mobile started to ring. He picked it up.

"Yo bro what's up?"

"YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I heard a yell from the mobile.

"What?"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK UP THE MEAT BUNS WE ORDERED… AN HOUR AGO!!!"

"Wha? Meat buns?"

Silence.

"OH SHIT!!!! (**A/N: good kiddies don't swear) **I FORGOT THE MEAT BUNS!!!!"

Kuukai then looked under our table but couldn't find them. He was in a frantic and was sweating a lot.

"YOU LOST THEM!? NOT ONLY ARE YOU A HOUR LATE! BUT YOU ALSO LOST THE MEAT BUNS!!! GO BACK TO THE STORE AND BY NEW ONES! WITH YOUR OWN MONEY!!! WE EXPECT THEM BACK IN 30… no 20… no 10… 5 MINUTES!!!" After that message I heard the dial tone.

"Aww crap! I'm toast!" Kuukai said in dismay, thumping his head against the table. I guessing that was one of his four brothers. At that moment the manager appeared and held out our photo. He gave me a black pen and I used it to whack Kuukai on the head. I heard him groan and he lifted his head and stared at me.

"Hey idiot. Sign it. Also I'll pay for dinner tonight. So you can use your money to buy the meat buns you left at the lake."

He took the pen and photo and suddenly his was gushing out water from his eyes.

"But. Why?" Kuukai asked with a really cute face.

I could feel my face turning red so I turned my face away and said, "Well it's my fault that you lost the meat buns. So I thought I'd make it up to you."

I turned my face around and he had that idiotic grin on his face. He suddenly reached out over the table and hugged me. "Thanks Utau you're the best." And with that he stood up and ran out the store.

I didn't think it was possible but when Kuukai hugged me I suddenly felt my face turn redder. I grabbed the pen and signed my name at the bottom of where I was and handed it to the manager.

"How much?" I asked.

"Eh?"

"How much do we owe you?"

"What!? You guys don't own us anything! You guys made to new records for 'THE WALL OF FAME'!"

I smiled. "Hey you're a nice man Ojii-san."

He smiled "Thanks and it was a pleasure to have you here. Please visit again."

I smiled and nodded. Then walked out of the ramen shop.

Many things had happened today, and I was sure that I would never forget them.

**End of chapter 1: Don't take girls so lightly Kuukai…**

…

…

…

…

…

**KIDDING!!!!!**

**Back at the ramen shop…**

My name is Tsuzana, I've been working at the shop for many years, and today I finally had someone beat the record of 21 and three quarters bowls of ramen eating.

I hung the picture of the two winners of the new record of 23 and a half bowls. Suddenly one of my customers (who happened to have seen the customers win the title) looked at the photo with me. Then she said, "They sure make a cute couple."

"Right, their relationship is going to go far, I mean how many couples both love eating ramen? And draw in the competition?"

"Not many that's for sure."

We both laughed.

Then the lady gasped in shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"The names… look at the names."

Suddenly everyone came to look at the photo and they were all trying to look at their names.

"Hold on! I'm the manager I'll look at it!" I said and snatched it off the guy who had taken it off the wall.

"It just says Souma Kuukai and Hoshina Utau." I said, see their nothing odd about their names… wait a second….

"HOSHINA UTAU!?"

There were suddenly murmurs of "Hoshina Utau", "Not the star of Easter Utau?"

I stared at the picture and the girl had blonde hair in long pig tails. It was indeed Utau.

"No way! Utau came to this store?"

Everyone was in awe and I had my wife print out another copy of the picture and hung it under famous people who had come to this store.

However, suddenly everyone wanted a picture of Utau…

**End Chapter 1: Don't take girls so lightly Kuukai…**

…

…

…

…

…

**Nah I'm sorry there's still a bit more.**

**At Utau's and Ikuto's apartment…**

"Achoo." Eugh, did I get a cold?

"Hey. Utau are you okay?" Ikuto asked in a concerned voice.

"Wha? Yeah I'm fine, but suddenly I've had the urge to sneeze…"

"Hmm, maybe someone's talking about you?" Ikuto said.

"Hmm maybe…"

**Okay this is truly the end of chapter 1: Don't take girls so lightly Kuukai…**

**No wait… No sorry it has ended.**

… **I didn't want to end add Ikuto so early or like this… However I thought it was necessary. So here he is. He'll have a larger part later… My favourite part was how clueless the people were. You poor naïve people. **

**Also I've been thinking about the meat buns… (pork flavoured) what do you think happened to them? (I think some hobo got them)**

**Anyway R&R OTHERISE I'LL EAT YOU BRAINZ… nah I'm just kidding r&r to support this story!**

**Rubiibi…. Actually I've been thinking about writing a new story (no pairings-ish) it's called Karaoke MAX… yeah it's a karaoke story I'll put a info on my profile and tell me if you like the idea kay?**


	3. Hottest in Da House

**HEY I'm keeping up my promise of updating weekly… 0.o**

**Wow even I'm surprised at myself… I'm really lazy… actually I should be studying for Chinese sac that's on Tues… ehhh… yeah g2g cya next week…**

**Chapter two of It ****All Started With****… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or 'Trinity Cross' By Nana Mizuki (in case you didn't know voice of Utau)**

_LALALALA – Eru (angel mind of Utau)_

_**LALALALA – Iru (devil mind of Utau)**_

**Chapter 2: The Hottest in da House…**

I was really happy. So happy that I was whistling 'Love Generation' everywhere I went.

"Someone's really happy." I heard a voice behind my say.

I turned myself around and saw my brother lying on the sofa reading his favourite manga. He was such a house cat. At that moment he yawned at stretched out like a cat.

"So?" I asked, he looked up for a second and when back to his manga.

"Eh it's nothing. Just a few days ago, you were really down in the dumps." He flicked over a page.

"So? What are you thinking?" Flick and the page changed.

"Hmm. Maybe you got a boyfriend." He looked up into my eyes.

I suddenly had a mental image of Kuukai and me as a couple.

"NO WAY! NOT WITH THAT IDIOT!" I yelled across our apartment. I gasped and I instantly clamped my hands over my mouth.

There was silence then I saw my brother's face widen to a smirk. _Oh shit._

"Oh, so there is a boy."

"No there isn't. I'm just happy about my new single's release." I said and turned my face away.

"Mmm, whatever. I'm leaving."

I turned back around, "Eh. Where are you going?"

"Out."

"No duh Sherlock."

He grinned reached out for his favourite black jacket and said, "You know where."

Then walked out the apartment and closed the door.

I sighed. Since Ikuto got his girlfriend, he's been a lot happier. I hate to admit this but, she has changed him for the better and in a way that I could never do.

_Jealousy isn't a good thing Utau…__  
__**Pfft… you've been with him since forever why should she get him? **_

I looked around the room and sat on the sofa. There was still a while until I needed to go to work.

Suddenly I found myself whistling again.

_Grr this is so not me. I think I need to go out and go for a walk.  
__No you don't. Happily whistling is perfect normal.  
__**And so is having an argument with yourself.**___

Yeah. That walk sounds really good.

I got up and took the house key, and locked the door after leaving. I walked down the hall and into the elevator. After getting to the ground floor I found the nearest park and decided the park bench seemed more enticing than walking. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze in my face and I could hear everything that was happening in the park. Mmmm so sleepy…

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

"Oh man, just because I stuffed up the last errand doesn't mean I'll do it again." I woke up and my ears perked up. That voice sounded like….

"You think you're the only one that's suffering? I have to go with you to do the errands. Because you stuffed up Kuukai." Yeah it was Kuukai.

"Hey! You lost scissors paper rock fair and square." Kuukai yelled at an older guy walking with him.

"I still don't get how paper beats rock…"

I stood up automatically and found myself walking in his direction.

_UATU!!!! What are you doing??? You're already really late for work! UTAU!!!!!  
__**Oi! Leave Utau alone!**_

"Kuukai?" I asked after I reached a close enough distance behind him.

"Eh? UTAU!?" Kuukai yelling and dropped the groceries that he was holding.

"Hey Kuukai! We need to eat those!" His brother said pick up what Kuukai dropped and placing them in the bag again.

"What are you doing here?" Kuukai asked, ignoring his brother who was telling him to take the bag.

"I was going for a walk. What about you."

"Me I wa-" Kuukai was cut off by the guy next to him "This little idiot lost the meat buns a few days ago and was an hour and a half late." Whoops. "So we made him take the errands for the rest of the month, and one of us has to make sure he finishes the errands on time and safely. Today is my turn."

"Turn? More like you lost to the others in scissors paper rock…" Then they started fighting, boys… I sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hoshina Utau."

They stopped fighting and his brother turned to me and held out his hand. "My name is Rento, and I'm the hottest in the house."

I sweat dropped. But still shook his hand.

"Are you an idiot? You're not the hottest!?" Kuukai yelled, at who I believe is his brother…

"What was that you little brat!? You think you're hotter?"

Amazing how they fight so fast…

"Stop flirting with every girl you see!"

"What you jealous I'm gonna steal your girlfriend?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"Wait a second." Rento said stopping their fight. "You said your name was Hoshina Utau right?"

"Yeah?"

"HOLY SHIT! **(A/N: As I said earlier, good boys and girls don't swear)** Kuukai you never told us you knew someone famous!" He exclaimed.

"Well you never asked."

"You doosh!" Rentou said and whacked Kuukai across the head. "Hey Utau, you're welcome to visit us at any time. You'll be welcomed with open arms okay?"

"Uh… sure. The next time I see Kuukai I'll visit."

"Great! Hope to see you soon!" Rento said and dragged Kuukai away with the bag.

I turned and started to walk away.

"Hey Utau!" I heard Kuukai yell and I turned around. "Don't listen to my brother he's such an idiot. You don't have to visit my house! They just want to boast they know someone famo- OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Stop telling lies."

"I'm not lying!"

"Sure." Rento said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

I smiled and just waved good bye. After they were out of sight I heard my mobile ring. I picked it up.

"Utau speaking."

"UTAU!!!!!" I heard my mobile yell, it was Sanjou's voice.

"Yeah?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!? YOU DO KNOW THAT YOU'RE REALLY LATE RIGHT!?"

I checked my clock the time read 9:10, I was supposed to be at work 10 minutes ago. Shit.

"WELL WHERE EVER YOU ARE. GET YOUR BUTT TO THE STUDIO… NOW!!!"

The mobile beeped and I shut my phone. Well time to get a move on and I made a dash for the studio.

**10 minutes later…**

"Utau. Today's the release for your new single and your late." My manager said.

"I'm sorry."

I heard her sigh. "Well at least you still have 10 minutes until you need to go on stage and perform. Go get changed now."

I smiled, "Thanks Sanjou-san."

"But this is the last time!"

I bowed, "Thank you Sanjou-san."

At first look Sanjou has a bad personality, but she really does have a kind heart. I ran to the dressing room and got changed.

I changed into a black dress that had straps that went in an x shape above my chest and turned around my neck. The dress went just above my knees and had frills along the bottom that had a silver belt hanging just of my waist. I also wore black velvet highs that were just below my knees. I neatened my pig tails and went to the make-up room for some make-up.

After make-up finished, I walked back stage.

"Utau you have five minutes. Are you ready?"

"As I ever will be."

"Great. Break a leg."

I smiled and took my place on stage.

The crowd was silent and I heard the music to my song play.

_1… 2… 3…_

"_The pure white feathers fall now and become the veil that covers the two of us  
I feel that I will never get lost again in the morning and night and the regret of reminiscence  
believe, the many radiance that appears when you close your eyes  
The proof of eternity is this Trinity Cross"_

**End Chapter 2: The Hottest in da House…**

**Omake:**

**At Ikuto and Utau's apartment…**

I was lounging on the sofa eating chips while watching myself on stage singing my newest song 'Trinity Cross.' Sanjou said we might be able to sell at least a million copies with this type of publicity.

I smiled inwardly this was a good day.

I heard the door creak open.

"Yo Ikuto." I sang.

"You're still really happy."

"And… you're not."

I heard him sigh and make his way to the sofa, and he slumped into the sofa and grabbed my chips.

"Nice song."

"Thanks. Although… you have heard it a thousand times."

"Hmm."

There was silence only the t.v could be heard and our munching.

Why has my life been filled with silence lately?

"So what happened on your date."

"Nothing." He took another chip.

"…"

"What's with the look?"

"You usually boast about your date. What happened today?"

"She stood me up."

"Ouch." _Yes! One step closer._

"Yeah." _There goes another chip_

"Why?" I went to grab a chip.

"To buy your new single." I dropped the chip I was holding.

"… She does know she could ask you to ask me to give her one right?"

"Yeah I asked her that too." _Hey stop taking my chips._

"And?" _Another chip for me!_

"She said that she was going to support you by buying your single." I stared at Ikuto.

"She's an idiot." I felt him glare at me.

I grabbed for a chip but they were missing. I stared at my brother.

"Okay. Give me back my chips."

"No way. I need the comfort food."

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

I was wrong, today wasn't a good day. It was a great day.

**So that's it. About the song that Utau was singing. It's a song from the same voice actress (Nana Mizuki) however a different anime also I found a translated version of the song and pasted it on… mwhahahhahah I'm so evil (actually I'm Chinese Jap makes no sense to me…)  
If I use any other songs they'll be by Nana Mizuki but not necessarily from Shugo Chara… I mean come on she only sings three or four songs it's not fair to only use those songs.  
Anyways r&r coz you can and spread the word about It All Started With…  
Oh yeah I more thing I'll add a link to the dress that I was describing in the story (only coz I prefer drawing over writing) on my friends deviant account.**

**Next Chapter (Aussie time: 10/5 i.e my Sunday)**

**Introduction of someone (not an O.C)**

**Utau get's stood up ******** Kyahahahahhaha (Utau: shut it)**

**Utau's gonna realise something… but what?**

**Rubiibi**


	4. A Little Advice Never Hurt

**I'm SORRY! I wanted to update last week… but… the computer screen stayed black and I didn't know what to do… until my dad came home and told me that the wire that allows you to see what's happening fell off. (As if I could've known that…) And I couldn't update on a later date because I had a really busy week… Anyway I'm really sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Peach Pit does! I'm glad because I wouldn't have been able to come up with such an awesome series!**

**Chapter 3: A Little Advice Never Hurt…**

I sat on the park bench waiting… waiting… I looked at the clock on my wrist. Damn he was thirty minutes late. You don't leave a girl waiting, it's the guy who waits for the girl. And I came twenty minutes late.

I felt the phone on my waist vibrate. It was message: _"Hey sorry Utau. But my brothers won't leave me alone. Meet me at park later… around 12. Cya soon… really sorry!"_

I sighed and I decided to text him back just so he wouldn't worry: _"Nah its fine. I was thinking of seeing a friend anyway. Cya at 12." _Okay so that last part was a lie. I had nothing to do. Ikuto was with his girlfriend and from what I heard she was going to get a lot of punishment.

I felt my phone vibrate for the second time. I flicked it open and saw that it was from someone very unusual. _"Hey Utau, I know this is awkward but, I really need your help. Can you come to my house?"_

I stared at the phone. Well it was better than sitting here for another three hours. _"Okay. Be there soon."_

**10 minutes later…**

I pressed the door bell and I heard the very normal ding dong. The door opened and I entered the house.

"Utau!" I heard my name being called, and I turned my head in that direction.

"That's for coming at such a short notice."

"No problem, but I need to leave at 12."

"Sure."

"So… Nagihiko what do you want?"

"So blunt."

"Live with it."

"This is really awkward but… I need you to sing."

"…" I stared at him, he was dead serious.

"Good bye Nagihiko." I said flatly and turned around and started walking out the door.

"WAIT!" Nagihiko yelled at me.

Why does everyone yell at me now?

I spun around, "what?"

"You see my dad invited his dance college's with him and well they found out that I know you and they kinda forced me to invite you to sing."

"What was the threat?"

"… Um, they'd tell display pictures of while I was Nadeshiko."

"What's wrong with that?"

"… they love photo shop."

"…" No one picked on my friends.

"Utau?"

"Fine I'll do it."

"Great! One more thing…"

**Five minutes later…**

"This wasn't a part of the job description." I said while looking down at the clothes I was wearing.

"Trust me it could be worse."

"How so?"

"You're not in raunchy tops, tight miniskirts, with fish nets."

"…"

"Utau?" You know those anime and manga characters eyes turn to lines? I swear that just happened to me…

"I don't wanna know what they've been doing to you." I sighed.

"Yeah you don't."

"So what do I need to sing?"

"We'll it'll be from one of your singles and they'll be choosing when you get to the practice hall."

"Do you have a mic?"

"No, you'll need to rely on your own voice."

"C.D player?"

"I can put one there."

"Thanks, that's all I need."

I walked out into the practise hall.

"WOW! Utau looks great with a kimono on!"

All the guys were hooting. I could feel my eyebrow twitch. Within that crowd I could see Nagihiko sitting with his mother and father smiling towards me. _This is for Nagi…_

"What do you want to hear?" I asked sweetly.

"All your songs!" Some guy at the back yelled.

"PICK ONLY ONE!" I yelled back.

"Um okay how about Meikyuu Butterfly? The song that made you famous."

I grinned. "Good choice."

I took a deep breath and I pressed the play button on the CD player and I heard the opening bars of my song. I opened my mouth and sang

"_Open your shining eyes. In the silent night…"_

**After the song…**

Everyone around me was clapping and shouting Encore.

"Sorry but I didn't sing to please you. I was here to help Nagihiko. You guys are jerks for what you do to Nagihiko and he'll also be a hundred times the man you'll ever be cross dresser or not. But you'll never understand that because your all just… idiots." I said while smirking, then I walked out to room leaving everyone in there with shocked faces.

"…"

"NAGIHIKO! What did you do to get Utau Hoshina to like you soooo much!?"

I smirked. And the noise became softer the further I walked from the practise hall.

"Utau." Oh boy, not an annoying fan.

"What's it to you?" I said while turning and saw Nagihiko dad's stern face. _Craaap._

"Erm. I sorry for being so rude…"

"It's okay. I actually wanted to thank you." Then his face relaxed.

"Eh?" I was shocked I just humiliated all of his collages and he isn't mad!?

"You know it's the Fujisaki way to raise a boy as a girl to learn the proper way of female dancing. Well because of that everyone picked on him calling him a cross dresser. He lost his confidence and made no friends. But I'm glad to know he has such great friends taking care of him. Especially your brother."

"Eh?" My brother?

"Yea I know that Ikuto Tsukiyomi is your older brother. You are both really similar, if your friends are in trouble, you'll both try your best to help them."

"Er… No problem." I said while smiling. Well that wasn't so shocking to hear, I know that Ikuto and I both love to help our friends.

"How would you like to stay over and watch us practise our dancing."

I looked at my clock, there was still ages until 12.

"I'd love to."

Mr Fujisaki and I walked into the practise hall where everyone was lined up wearing they're costumes.

I smiled and waved to Nagi and he waved back. I heard the music play and everyone started to dance, I kept my eyes on Nagi, his dancing was really beautiful. It was the most graceful and accurate. I bet you everyone else in this room was just jealous over his talent.

**After dance practise…**

"Hey Utau! Do you want to go out and sit for a while?"

"I'd love to." I said smiling and Nagihiko led me out.

We sat in silence watching the leaves fall.

"Thanks Utau. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't agreed. But I also feel bad for forcing you to do something like this. And for standing up for me."

I shook my head, "its okay Nagi. I understand."

Nagihiko was looking at me weirdly, "Actually there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah?"

"It's about her." He whispered really quietly so that no one else could hear.

"Oh. What happened."

"I swear she hates me."

"…"

"I just don't know what I should do. I really like her but she ignores me and doesn't talk. Even if I manage to talk to her she pushes me away and goes talk with someone else."

"Maybe you should find someone else."

"I can't. No I tried. I dated other girls. But, every time I dated someone my mind would go back to her. I don't know what to do anymore."

"I wish I could help you. But I've never been in a situation like yours. There is no way I could help you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. How's your life?"

"Okay."

"Are you over him yet?"

"Yeah." I looked towards the sky.

I heard Nagihiko sigh. "Utau look into my eyes and say it again."

"…"

"I thought so."

"I can't help it. It's hard to forget someone that you've loved for so long. Your life was about him, how can you expect me to forget it all?"

"I don't expect you to. I feel the same with her, I can't forget her… No matter what I do."

We both sighed.

"Life sucks right?" I asked Nagihiko and looked at his direction.

"Yeah. I couldn't agree more."

We sat in silence, the silence was welcomed.

"Hey Utau… Didn't you say that you were going to… you know."

"Right, about that if you don't tell anyone about it, I'll tell you what happened."

"Sure. So tell on."

I grinned, "Well I was going to go for the push… however someone passed by me and prevented me from doing what I was thinking."

"So why haven't you tried again?"

"Do you want me to kill myself?" I asked.

"No it's that you said that you couldn't live without him, how did someone you randomly meet change everything?"

"I don't know, but when I'm with him all my troubles fade. And I feel as if nothing bad has ever happened."

I saw him grin.

"What?"

"You're in love."

"What!? NO WAY!!!"

"Step one. Denial." He said counting his fingers.

"GAH NAGI!!!"

"But seriously. How many people make you feel like that?"

"…" Nagihiko had a good point there weren't many people that I felt like that when I was around them. Not even my brother.

"Utau. You may not admit it now but you will. How do you think I realised I loved her?"

I put my chin on my knees. Was he right? No there was no way he could be right. Kuukai was just some random guy…

I chuckled.

"What?"

"You wanted my advice but know you're helping me."

He then laughed with me.

"Ah. So true."

"And in the end none of our advice was helpful."

We both sighed.

Then we heard a beep.

"Utau I think it's your mobile."

"I know."

I grabbed my mobile and saw a message from Kuukai: "_Where are you? You didn't forget did ya?"_

I checked the clock it was 12:15 Oh crap. We were talking about him but I totally forgot about our meeting.

"Damn it. Hey I've gotta go now."

"Is it him?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

He grinned, "Go get 'em tiger."

I stared at Nagihiko.

He smiled sheepishly "What? I couldn't help it."

I smiled back. Despite the fact that Nagihiko and I rarely talked and he's my brother's friend it's always easy to talk to him. Maybe because he spent around half of his life cross dressed as a girl and now he was limitless information as both a girl and a guy…

"Well cya Nagi. I'll see you soon." I said while standing up.

"Yeah. Bye Utau. And thanks for today."

"No problem." I said shrugging.

He stood up and showed me to the door. He was such a gentleman, whoever he loves had better appreciate him, Nagihiko is a great guy.

After leaving the gate I waved bye, to Nagihiko and he waved back.

**Ten minutes later…**

I puffed. Running to the park probably wasn't my best idea… It was pretty far from Nagihiko's house. I turned the corner and arrived at the park and scanned the area for Kuukai. However I couldn't see him.

"Oi! Behind you." I whipped around and saw Kuukai.

"You don't leave a guy waiting." He said grinning and I suddenly had an urge to strangle him.

"Well you left me waiting in the morning."

"Yeah… but I was busy." I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"AND WHY DO YOU THINK I'M LATE!?" I heard Kuukai laugh nervously.

"Hehehehe. Only kidding."

I sighed and sat on the bench. This guy could easily be in the running for one of the most annoying people in the world.

"Well."

I looked up at him.

"Eh?"

"Let's get some lunch!" And with that he grabbed my arm and started to drag me across the street.

"NANNNIIIIIIII!"

Was I ever going to get a break?

**End Chapter 3: A Little Advice Never Hurt…**

**Omake:**

I grabbed my sneakers and proceeded to head out the door.

"Oi! Kuukai. What are you doing?" I heard my oldest brother say to me.

"Er if it isn't obvious… I'm going out."

"No you're not."

"What!? Why not?"

"Ahem. Did you forget what you did to the meat buns?"

I started at my brother.

"Aw come on! I have to meet someone." I complained.

"Yeah well cancel it. You have a lot to do." Then he grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me back inside.

"First do the laundry, then go and buy something's, Rento lost again so he'll be going with you. Then you'll iron the clothes and stitch them, then you'll clean our bedrooms and make us some sandwiches for lunch. Then after that you can go."

I stared at him.

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS ARE YOU!?" I yelled at him.

"Uh yeah I am. So go do the laundry NOW!" he yelled right in my ear.

I marched upstairs to grab all of the dirty clothes. Sorry Utau, but… I'll see you later…

**That's the end of chapter 3… I'm sorry but… I have to put this on pause for a few weeks. I have exams in a few weeks and I think I really need to study so It All Started With… won't be updated for a while. But it'll be up and running after my mid-year exams (ends around 13/5.) Until then.**

**Rubiibi!**


	5. My Truth

**Eh hem. Well I'm back I've finished my exams for now. Anyway I felt bad that I haven't updated so I decided to release this one earlier, but the next chapter will be next Sunday. But this Sunday something interesting will happen… so check out my profile… if you dare…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara if I did it would be released weekly and not monthly**

**Chapter 4: My Truth…**

"Well at least your taste in restaurants has improved." I said staring at the Italian Restaurant.

"Ha. Come on let's go in." He said grabbing my arm in the process and leading me inside.

"Table for two." Kuukai said to the waitress and she led us to a small table with two chairs close to the windows. After we were seated she handed us menu's.

_The view is nice._ "The view's nice."

"Yeah. I love this place." He said staring out into the distance.

"I thought you loved the ramen shop." He turning out into the distance.

"Yeah that place and like 50 others."

I sighed. "Nice."

"That reminds me. I like it."

"Hmm?"

"You're new song. Trinity Cross." I felt a blush creep along my face. _No way! I blushed! Nagi couldn't be right could he?_

"Err thanks." I couldn't face Kuukai.

"Eh? Are you okay Utau? You're face is really red."

"Wah? Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a bit hot." Phew, that was a good excuse.

"Then take your sweater off."

I felt my eyebrow twitch. No way of all the days I'm only wearing a singlet underneath.

"Nah I'm fine."

"Okay. But you're really red."

"And if I take it off I'll freeze."

"Eh that's a problem…"

My eyebrow twitched again. Insensitive thing…

"Well let's order lunch. HEY MISTER!" Kuukai yelled the last part. I groaned was he ever serious.

"Yes sir what would you like?"

"I'd like two bowls of beef ravioli in bolognaise sauce and two cokes… what would you like Utau?"

"I'll have a large plate of gnocchi carbonara and a strawberry milkshake." I said handing the menu to the waiter.

The waiter was staring at us as if we were aliens.

"Nah I was just kidding I only want one bowl of beef ravioli and Utau still wants her gnocchi right?"

"Yes please. Also ignore him he's an idiot most of the time."

The waiter's face was set in stone. I'm not surprised if Kuukai came here often and annoyed the waiter a lot…

"That's one ravioli and one gnocchi with a coke and strawberry milkshake." The waiter said trying to hold back this anger. I really felt sorry for him, Kuukai's too straightforward that it's annoying.

Then waiter left muttering to himself, I saw Kuukai grinning widely.

"What?"

"You still have a large appetite."

"I need to keep strong for my singing."

"Yeah, yeah."

Suddenly we were silent and said nothing.

"So… Utau why did you invite me out?" Kuukai said breaking the silence.

I stayed quiet.

"Utau?"

"Kuukai, I hate to admit this but, ever since we meet you've been my best friend."

"Yeah and?"

"I feel as if I shouldn't keep any secrets and that I owe you a reason for that day."

I could feel Kuukai's eyes on me.

"I don't really need one but if it makes you feel better…"

"Yeah it really would."

"Then go ahead. After all I am your best friend aren't I?" He said with a smile on his face.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"The truth is I have what people call a 'brother complex'." I said quoting the 'brother complex.'

He was staring at me again.

"Wow. I'd never thought they actually existed. But you really love him. I mean your brother right?"

"Yeah. Too much, I wanted to be his everything. When we were little my dad left us, the pressure of our mum's company forced him to give up music. He loved us and mum a lot, but. He couldn't give up music it runs through our blood, I sing and my brother plays the violin."

"Wow that's interesting. You're dad left, then that means you hung onto your brother because he was you had left right? But then you mum…"

"My mum fell ill when my dad ran away. My brother and I had to live with our family friend. My brother supported me a lot, I just naturally fell in love." I stopped talking.

"There's more… I don't have to know you know that right?" I nodded.

"But I have to. I wanted to be with him, because soon our mother remarried, he wasn't the best guy for a step dad, he abused us, he forced us to work."

"Yeah you were first a model at the age of 9 right?"

"Yeah, but I changed to singing at the age of 14. During that time my brother was forced to do things for our step dad and I wanted to be with him, however I couldn't do anything to help him. Though he soon met someone and she changed him, she did something that I wished I could do for years. She managed to make him feel he was needed." I stopped talking and started crying.

"Utau…"

"On that day, I realised my whole life was for nothing. I couldn't do something that I promised myself to do." I stopped talking and cried more.

"I think I understand now."

_What can you understand you haven't been in my position…_

"You never really loved him."

_What? How can you say, such a thing!?_

"I mean you love him, but as a sister. He helped you when you were young and when your step dad came you felt as if you had to help him because he helped you when you were young."

I looked up at him and he handed me a tissue.

"What I'm trying to say is that you loved him, but not in the way you thought. Because of everything that had happened, he supported you through everything and made you feel wanted and happy, which you confused as true love. Because you were at such a young age and brought it with you as you grew." He paused for a second.

"Also, I believe that if your brother really felt that his life had no meaning wouldn't he have giving up ages ago? I think he loves you as a brother and wanted to protect you from your step dad by taking up everything and making things easier for you. Utau your brother loves you a lot however I think he finds it hard to express it."

I stared at him, I could feel my heart thumping. Why is it that every time I meet him he's able to make everything in my life better? How can he change things for the better? Is this how Ikuto feels around her?

"Kuukai… why is it that you can make me feel like this?" I whispered softly so that he couldn't hear it.

"But, I don't know anything…"

"No Kuukai, you're right about everything. I have to thank you. You helped me realise that I don't really love my brother in that way. Thank you."

I stared at him. And he scratched the back of his head.

"Ehh, it's nothing really. Hey look our food here. Let's eat!"

I smiled. "Yeah, and we can enjoy the rest of our lunch."

He grinned and I smiled back.

We chatted and Kuukai and I told more about himself. He said his friend loves this girl but keeps getting shot down and I told him so did my friend. We learnt more about each other and found out we had a lot in common.

"You know I'm really surprised you managed to finish it all." I said.

"I take that offensively. Hello you're looking at someone who ate over 23 bowls of ramen."

I stared at him.

"So did I you idiot."

"Eh? Oh yeah… That but that was ages ago…"

"It was two weeks ago."

I felt Kuukai stare at me.

"What?"

"How could things change so much in two weeks?"

I stared and spoke, "Yeah. You're right."

Two weeks ago I was ready to give everything up and now I'm having the most fun I've had in years. _Kuukai… What is this feeling?_

"Eh? I go to go now Utau. I kinda left the house before I finished everything. Anyway Utau…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't give up. For me okay?"

"Sure."

We got up and paid the bill. Kuukai insisted in paying it all only to find he could only pay for half, so I paid the rest.

We went outside the restaurant.

"See ya Utau."

"Yeah bye Kuukai."

I walked back home. When I entered our apartment I saw Ikuto lounging on the couch watching the anime adaption of his favourite manga. Weird, I thought he hated anime…

"Ikuto what are you doing?"

"Watching the t.v. Why?"

"No duh. What I'm wondering is why you're watching anime." I said walking over to the couch and plopping myself down, then grabbing a chip from the packet in Ikuto's hand.

"Eh? I'm bored and nothing good is on."

I sighed. Then I thought back to this afternoon.

"Ikuto."

"Yeah?"

"I want to say thank you."

"What for"

"Because you took care of me since we were little, even when he came and you distanced yourself you were still taking care of me and I never realised."

Ikuto was staring at me.

"Utau…"

"Also I don't feel that I love love you anymore."

"You mean that you love me as a sister as a opposed to a lover."

"Yeah."

Ikuto suddenly grabbed me and hugged me.

"I love you as a sibling too. I'm glad you realised."

I smiled, "But I had help."

Ikuto let go of me, "It's that guy right?"

"Which guy?"

"The one you've been thinking about in your sleep."

"What?"

"You know you sleep talk right?"

"…"

"Crap, then you know his name?"

"No you only said 'damn it why did I have to draw with you in a ramen eating competition?'" Ikuto said quoting what I said in my dream.

I stared, damn why didn't he tell me I had a sleep talking problem before? "Yeah that guy."

"I'd like to meet him. He sounds like a good guy." Ikuto said staring out into the t.v

"Maybe someday." I said.

"Utau." I turned my head and faced Ikuto.

"Yeah?" I asked and turned my head back to the t.v.

"Do you still hate her?" Why are you asking a question like this? I just got over you. _Pretend to be innocent._

"Who?" I asked innocently. I heard him sigh.

"Amu."

I stayed quiet.

"Utau, tell me the truth." He said turning his midnight blue eyes to me.

"Even if I no longer like you in that way, I still can't forget everything that happened."

He sighed and turned back the t.v, "I guess you're right. But for my sake try and be friends."

I concentrated on the t.v, "I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything."

"As long as you try…" I heard him whisper.

I watched the t.v flash with colours and I thought silently, _could I ever forgive Amu?_

**End Chapter 4: This is the Truth…**

**Omake:**

"NOOOOOO! DON'T DO IT!" I yelled at the t.v.

We had been watching the television for a while now, and now we were watching Yours Forever.

"You're into this show."

"But… but… she just sacrificed herself…" I said facing Ikuto with tears in my eyes.

He sighed.

**5 minutes later…**

I heard Ikuto sniffling, "That's so sad how she was stabbed and he held onto her while she died."

"I know." I said. "They were such a cute couple. Now he'll end up with that evil bitch."

**End Omake…**

………………………………………………

**Okay that end bit was a bunch of randomness.**

**And Yours Forever?… I made that bit up. The make was based slightly on Naruto… chapter something-a-rather…**

**Anyway things are getting interesting. Amu's gonna be introduced next and things are going to be stirred…**

**ALSO R&R I like knowing how much you enjoy this story! **

**Next Chapter: 13/6 (Aussie time!)**

If today was like any other day… this would not be happening…

"What are you doing here?"

"THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD BE ASKING!!!!"

"Well, we're on a date."

"I was not expecting this…"

"Who knew?"  Me: I did! Utau: You're the author and don't interrupt!

**Rubiibi!**


End file.
